monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MH3U: Armor Skill List
Why no editing? Why is the editing for this page locked? There are numerous errors screaming out to me as I scroll down the list, and there are also some skills whose description could stand to be elaborated upon. Tea ache sea (talk) 16:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) In-game order now missing What about the in-game order of these items? It seems like in an effort to group these, we're applying our own somewhat arbitrary order. The older version of this page at least helped you memorize and reference the order you would find all these abilities listed among your talismans. I actually used it frequently to answer the questions "where is this talisman likely to be," and "what abilities are near it". It was always bad enough they weren't listed alphabetically anywhere (except, recently, in Ping's MH3G Dex), I think attempting to categorize them is possibly confusing matters. The Gunner and Blademaster categories actually blur lines more. Like it's understandable that Edgemaster rolls two skills into one, but it could just as easily fall under the Blademaster umbrella. To me that's just an example of what brings the value of this kind of categorization and labelling made up somewhat outside the game into question. It seems like it creates as many problems as it may solve. My main point though is I'm not impressed at seeing the wiki depart from mirroring the in-game structure, because as of now that useful information is no longer present anywhere in the Wiki that I can think of. Yes I can use other tools, but a useful reference well within the scope of this project seems to be lost. Even right now as I'm designing armor sets, I keep having to pull up the history instead of using the current revision. I wouldn't mind so much if it didn't seem so constantly important to finding my way around the actual Decorations and Talismans lists. On another note, I'm finding the new blue color scheme lacking in clarity, not as easy to read. I see we're using it on multiple pages now. Not sure why we're introducing a new color, but if we are, please can it just provide better contrast and ease of reading. It's too soft or dark or something. PixelEater64 (talk) 05:24, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: In-game order now missing The reason it is in a different order is to make it easier to find something. If someone who is early on in the game is planning something for future skills, the person won't know the in game order. The color scheme is the new wiki theme. And those mixed skills such as Edgemaster are new and different. My main goal right now is to finish it, and then tweek it a bit to make it easier. Sorry if this confuses you, but it will be done soon. Chandler8 13:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Last 3 columns? Why are we keeping 3 colums per table which only holds a question mark (?) on every row? It seems quite unuseful to me. Roobre (talk) 00:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: 3 Rows Those are to list armors with that skill, which since I have nothing to work on, I will start filling out tomorrow. Chandler8 03:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC)